Hunters
by Plain Old Shahhida
Summary: Don't read this if your not a HUGE MEGA-SUPERNATURAL FAN. Only ment for HUGE-MEGA SUPERNATURAL FANS.
1. Opening

**Hey, guys. I wrote a play for my drama class about Supernatural and I wanted to post it on here so we could all enjoy it.**

* * *

OPENING SCENE

**SAM: **_(voice overhead) _My name is Sam. I'm 17 years old. I have an older brother named Dean.

_(Sam and Dean exit a '67 Impala. They pull shovels out of the trunk and drag them to a graveyard)_

**SAM: **He turned 20 last month.

_(Sam and Dean stop at a grave. They look at each other. They start to dig up the grave)_

**SAM: **My brother and I…sometimes we don't get along.

_(Dean pushes Sam, hard. Sam stumbles. "You're not going fast enough" Dean snarls.)_

**SAM: **But that's normal right? _(pause) _Maybe that's not the right word. Normal.

_(Dean and Sam hit the coffin. They open it up with a crowbar. They climb out of the grave. Dean holds a lighter over the remains)_

**SAM: **Because we're not. Normal.

_(A ghostly apparition appears behind Sam. The air turns cold. Sam turns around. The ghost flicks Sam across the graveyard and he hits his head on a headstone. "Sam!" Dean screams. The ghost flickers over to Sam and picks him up. Sam hits it with the crowbar. It vanishes in a black smoke but reappears behind Sam again. It plunges its hand into Sams chest through his back. Sam crumples his face up in pain. Dean lights the lighter and lets it fall into the grave. As the grave goes up in flames so does the ghost)_

**SAM: **But we're family.

_(Dean and Sam hug)_

**SAM: **And family always comes first.

* * *

**There's only going to be 10 chapters and some are really short. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Chapter 1

1. SCENE ONE

_(Ten years later. In Belle Isle, children are playing and laughing. We can see a lake in the background and picnic tables. Adults are fishing and talking)_

**DEAN:** _(watches Sam pull a picnic basket out of the trunk)_

**SAM: **Honey, did you remember to pack the cups?

**JESSICA: **Yes, now will you come over here?

**SAM: **_(kisses her)_

**BEN: **_(runs past. Sam grabs him)_

**SAM: **Heeeey, champ. Slow down.

**DEAN: **_(starts engine. It roars)_

**SAM: **_(looks up and watches the car drive away)_

_(Later on. It is night. Jessica and Sam are cleaning up and Ben is getting ready for bed.)_

_(doorbell rings)_

**JESSICA: **_(opens door) _Yes…?

**DEAN: **_(looks at her and smiles slowly)_

**SAM:** _(walking toward Jessica)_Jessica, who is it?

**DEAN: **Sam.

**SAM: **_(astounded)_Dean?

**JESSICA: **I take it you two know each other?

**SAM: **He's my….

**DEAN: **_(steps in)_ I'm his brother.

_(In the kitchen)_

**SAM: **_(hands Dean a beer and sits down across him) _How you doing, man?

**DEAN: **_(gets up and wanders around the room before stopping in front an arrangement of pictures). _You know same old.

**SAM: **Same old, huh? _(looks down)_ What-what you doing here?

**DEAN: **_(picks up picture) _Did you go to Disneyland?

**SAM: **Dean, I asked you a question.

**DEAN: **Big family man now, huh?

**SAM: **_(almost sternly) _Dean.

**JESSICA: **_(enters kitchen and walks over to Sam) _Ben's in bed…

**SAM: **This is my wife Jessica…Ben is our son. Jessica, this is Dean.

**DEAN: **_(looks on blankly)_

**JESSICA: **So…Dean, where are you staying?

**DEAN: **Motel, somewhere.

**JESSICA:** Well, you don't have to do that. You could stay here with us. Right, Sam?

**SAM: **Right.

**JESSICA:** After all, we're family.

**DEAN:** _(laughs quietly) _Family.


	3. Chapter 2

2. SCENE TWO

_(It is morning and Jessica is getting ready for work. Ben is getting ready for school)_

**JESSICA: **I still don't understand why you didn't tell me you had a brother.

**SAM: **It's complicated.

**JESSICA: **_(scoffing) _What's so complicated about it? "I have a brother".

_(loud clatter can be heard downstairs)_

**JESSICA: **That better not be Ben _(coming down the stairs). _Honestly, how many times do I have to tell him to get ready for school? That boy—

_(Jessica enters kitchen. Dean is serving up eggs in a pink apron. Ben is sitting down eating heartedly.)_

**DEAN & BEN:** Morning!

**BEN: **Mom! How come you didn't tell me I had an uncle?

**JESSICA: **Well I— Dean you didn't have to do this.

**DEAN: **I wanted to _(smiles big)._

**SAM: **_(enters kitchen)_ That— that is a good look for you Dean.

**DEAN:** Ah, shut up.

_(they all laugh)_

**JESSICA: **Well, I appreciate this Dean _(glances at watch). _But, I am going to be late for work and you are going to be late for school _(ruffles Ben's' hair)._

**BEN: **Mooooom!

**JESSICA: **Come on, get to it _(exits kitchen)._

**BEN: **_(sighs)_Alright. Bye, Uncle Dean _(rushes over to Dean and they do a secret handshake. Exits kitchen)._

**SAM: **_(sits down) _So you gonna tell me what you're doing here or skirt around the subject?

**DEAN: **Don't you have a job to go to or something?

**SAM: **That's what I thought.

_(long pause)_

**SAM: **Yeah, I'm a mechanic. Own my own business and everything.

**DEAN: **Must be nice.

**SAM: **Yeah.

**DEAN: **I'm working a case.

**SAM: **_(stands up and is furious)_A case? What the hell are you doing here you crazy bastard?!

**DEAN: **_(indifferent) _Come with me.

**SAM: **Dean. I have a life here. A family _(crosses arms). _What do you want?

**DEAN: **Just do this one case with me. Just one.

**SAM: **No.

**DEAN: **It'll be like old times.

**SAM: **_(forcefully) _No.

**DEAN: **For me, man. I'll promise I'll be out of your hair then _(pause). _Forever.

**SAM: **_(serious) _Did you just come here to bring me back into it? I left, Dean. You should be over it by now.

**DEAN: **_(quietly) _I need you, Sam.

_(long pause)_

**SAM: **_(defeated) _Fine. Just this one.

**DEAN: **_(grins) _Great.


	4. Chapter 3

3. SCENE THREE

_(Jessica pulls up in front of Dickenson West Elementary School.)_

**JESSICA: **I'll pick you up at 3:30 okay? On the dot.

**BEN: '**Kay _(rushes out of the car)._

**JESSICA: **_(watches Ben walk up to the school)_

_(three bigger kids approach Ben. One pushes him.)_

**JESSICA: **_(sighs) _Not again. _(unbuckles belt but stops when she looks at what she sees)_

_(Ben grabs the biggest kid and shoves him to the ground. He approaches the other kids violently. They run away)_

**JESSICA: **(_shocked and is about to exit the car when the phone rings)_ Mr. Euler? Oh, no, no. I didn't forget about you _(you can hear a man sobbing on the phone)._ I'll be right there. _(drives off)_

**BEN: **_(smiles evilly)_


	5. Chapter 4

4. SCENE FOUR

_(Sam is sitting on his bed in his bedroom. He is sweating and looks uneasy.)_

**SAM: **God.

_(Flickering scenes: A man with a mouth full of teeth rushes at Sam, Dean lops its head off with a machete. A deformed humanoid shape is set on fire. A woman with black eyes chokes Dean, Sam recites and incantation and black smoke spews from her body. A ghost throws Sam and Dean across the room. A child with sores all over its arms and body bares its teeth. A woman is stuck to the ceiling with flames licking around her. )_

**SAM: **God.

_(couple hours later. Dean and Sam arrive at a police crime scene in suits and trenchcoats)_

**SAM: **This is absolutely ridiculous.

**DEAN: ** It's not going to be that bad.

**POLICE OFFICER #1: **Can I help you?

**DEAN & SAM: **_(flashes FBI badges) _FBI

**DEAN: **Can you tell us what's the situation here?

**POLICE OFFICER #1: **Chief Singer can explain it better than I can. I've never seen this before.

**CHIEF SINGER: **Thank you, Officer _(to Sam and Dean). _I was expecting you boys _(walking). _If you could take a look at the crime scene it's very similar to the one we found 3 days ago and a week before that.. The M.O. is still the same.

_(they reach into a room with blood splattered walls and white draped sheet over a body)_

**CHIEF SINGER: **Complete slaughter.

**DEAN: **How many vic's?

**CHIEF SINGER: **Four this time. The number's going up _(shakes his head)._

**DEAN & SAM: **_(look at each other)_

_(outside the crime scene)_

**DEAN: **I hunted something like this outside Okra, Illinois. It's a Duodenum Replika.

**SAM: **What is that?

**DEAN: **It's a type of mutated lizard hybrid. It has an uncontrollable urge to feed and spread its virus to its victims.

**SAM: **So we're looking for a pack?

**DEAN: **No…the one I hunted was alone. He was staying in the sewers.

**SAM: **_(grimice)_Sewer's first, then.

_(at home)_

**JESSICA: **Where are you going?

**SAM: **_(ignores her and rummages through a journal. Mutters)_ We have to shoot it through the heart.

**JESSICA: **_(rushed) _What? Sam! You've been gone the whole day storm in here and tear the place apart and what is that? I've never seen that before _(angry). _Sam, did you hear me?!

**SAM: **_(while walking toward the door) _I'll be back late.

**JESSICA: **_(grabs his arm) _Sam. Please, _(stress)_ please tell me what is going on. What are you hiding from me?

**SAM: **Don't wait up _(walks out the door)._


	6. Chapter 5

5. SCENE FIVE

_(Sam and Dean are in Dean's car. It's raining.)_

**DEAN: **You alright, man?

**SAM: **Just drive.

**DEAN: **We're here.

**SAM: **Let's do this.

_(in the sewers with guns)_

**SAM: **You sure this thing is in here?

**DEAN: **Positive _(pause). _Look.

_(a trail of blood leads to a passageway on the side of the sewer)_

**SAM: **Jesus

_(they approach the door cautiously. Dean goes through it first quickly followed by Sam. It is a dark empty room with nothing in it)_

**SAM: **Where is it?

**DEAN: **_(ignores Sam and looks closer at the blood trail. It leads to the ceiling. Just as Dean twisted his head up, the Duodenum Replika falls, screeching, on Sam)_ No! _(shoots at the creature. It fall off of Sam)_

**DUODENUM REPLIKA: **_(panting) _No. No _(transforms into a human man while Dean and Sam watch. Raises eyes). _They'll get you for this.

**SAM: **There's more?

**DUODENUM REPLIKA: **You're gonna die. Your wife. Your son. Everyone _(laughs). _We have your scent.

**SAM: **_(pushes gun at its head) _Tell me who! Tell me!

**DUODENUM REPLIKA: **_(dies)_

**SAM: **No!


	7. Chapter 6

6. SCENE SIX

_ (at home) _

**SAM: **Jessica! Ben! _(runs up the stairs panicked. Dean watches him from the bottom of the stairs) _Jessica! Ben! _(is about to open the door leading to his bedroom)_

**JESSICA: **_(opens door) _Why are you shouting? _(rubs eyes) _

**BEN: **_(opens his door and wanders into the hallway) _What?

**SAM: **_(looks relieved. Crushes them in a hug)_ We— we have to go… now.

**JESSICA: **What? Why?

**SAM: **Pack everything. I'll tell you later.

**JESSICA: **I'm not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on.

**DEAN: **We're hunters.

_(in the kitchen)_

**DEAN: **This is what we were raised to be. Ever since our mom died, our dad was obsessed with hunting ghosts, vampires, demons. Every storybook horror movie. Monsters you didn't even realize existed. The stuff from nightmares. He recorded everything he encountered and killed in a journal.

**JESSICA: **_(to Sam)_And you…left.

**SAM: **_(nods) _We have to go. We have to leave. They're after us.

**JESSICA: **What's after us?

**SAM: **It's best you don't know _(reaches to touch her shoulder) _Jessica.

**JESSICA: **_(shrinks back)_

**SAM: **Jessica?

**JESSICA: **I just…I just need time. I'll pack _(stands up shaking and exits kitchen)._

**DEAN: **You can't go with them.

**SAM: **The hell I can't.

**DEAN: **You'll only put them in more danger.

**SAM: **_(shoves Dean against the wall) _This is all your fault. You stay away from me and my family.

**DEAN: **Sam.

**SAM: **Leave. Don't ever come back.

**DEAN: **_(shocked) _Sam.

**SAM: **_(screams) _GO!

**DEAN: **_(leaves)_


	8. Chapter 7

7. SCENE SEVEN

_(Jessica, Ben, and Sam are in an underground bunker type of place. It has grey walls a table and weapons. There is a grey bunk bed in the corner and a devils trap on the floor)._

**SAM: **_(taps the wall) _Made of iron and salt. It'll keep ghosts and demons out _(steps on the devils trap). _This will keep witches out _(runs hand over the knives and guns). _Good ol' Dad thought of everything.

**BEN: **What is this place?

**SAM: **A safe place. Your grandfather built it.

**BEN: **Why?

**SAM: **Because…he didn't feel safe.

**JESSICA: **How long are we going to stay here?

**SAM: **_(hesitates) _I have to go out.

**JESSICA: **Why? Where are you going?

**SAM: **Just a supply run. I'll be right back. I promise.

**JESSICA: **_(crosses room and kisses him) _Be safe.

**SAM: **_(leaves)_

_(outside of the store)_

**SAM: **_(flips through his father's journal and finds something on Duodenum Replika. Leaves in a hurry)._


	9. Chapter 8

8. SCENE EIGHT

_(Sam runs out of the car and into the woods. Lifts up a trapdoor and goes through it)_

**SAM: **Jessica! Ben! _(they are tied up and unconscious )_

**DEAN: **_(from behind Sam) _Hello, Sam.

**SAM: **_(turns around) _Dean. It was you. You're one of them.

**DEAN: **_(unsurprised) _How did you know? _(circling Sam)_

**SAM: **_(keeping Dean in sight, circling)_ I figured it out. They don't travel alone. It's always two.

**DEAN: **And that convinced you?

**SAM: **You told me yourself.

_(flashback: Sam and Dean in the sewers and Dean saying "…like this outside Okra, Illinois. It's a Duodenum Replika)_

**DEAN: **I didn't want this. He turned me.

**SAM: **What happened to you?

_(flashback: Dean attacking Duodenum Replika. Duodenum Replika overwhelming him. Dean bitten. Dean turning. Dean feeding. Dean with Duodenum Replika walking side by side. Dean feeding at the crime scene. Dean outside of Sam's house watching his family have dinner)_

**DEAN: **Be my partner, Sam.

**SAM: **What?

**DEAN: **You're stronger. You're faster. It's amazing.

**SAM: **You're a monster.

**DEAN: **I'm your brother.

**SAM: **Not anymore _(lunges at Dean. Dean flips Sam on his back)._

**DEAN: **Sorry you feel that way _(transforms into Duodenum Replika)._

**SAM: **_(knocks Dean on the ground and stands up)_

**DEAN: **_(roars)_

**SAM: **_(runs toward the weapons)_

**DEAN: **_(runs and knock over the table, weapons fly everywhere. Grabs Sam and throws him into the wall)_

**SAM: **_(sees a gun nearby and reaches for it)_

**DEAN: **_(leaps on top of Sam and begins to choke him)_

**SAM: **_(fumbles for the gun)_

**DEAN: **_(in a deep guttural voice) _This is for us, Sam. We're family _(leans his head down to bite Sam)._

**SAM: **_(grabs gun and blows Dean's head off. Leaps up and shoots him through the heart) _You're not my family.

**SAM: **_(remembering) _Jessica! _(runs to untie her and Ben)_

**JESSICA: **_(moans) _What happened?

**SAM: **I'm so sorry Jessica.

**BEN: **Is he dead? _(staring at Dean)_

**SAM: **Yes, he'll never hurt us again.

_(Jessica and Ben stand up, untied)_

**SAM: **I'm sorry this happened to us.

_(They all hug)_


	10. Chapter 9

9. SCENE NINE

_(Jessica, Ben, and Sam a few weeks later outside a gas station. It's sunny. Jessica and Ben go into the gas station. Sam finishes up filling the tank.)_

**SAM: **_(looks at watch) _What's taking them so long? _(goes into gas station. It is eerily quiet. Sam notices blood staining the floor and chomping sounds. He follows the sound…and finds Ben and Jessica feeding on the elderly gas station attendant) _No!

**JESSICA & BEN: **_(raises eyes)_

**SAM: **No, he didn't!

**JESSICA & BEN: **_(gets up slowly) _

**SAM: **_(sobbing) _God, no.

**JESSICA & BEN: **_(lunge at Sam, teeth and claws bared)_

**THE END**


End file.
